


Pieces of Rope

by a_loquita



Category: SG-1/SGA
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-17
Updated: 2008-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_loquita/pseuds/a_loquita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Elizabeth Weir’s brief command of the SGC, she and Sam Carter have remained in touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of Rope

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to mrspollifax for her beta work. Written for the [](http://galpalficathon.livejournal.com/profile)[**galpalficathon**](http://galpalficathon.livejournal.com/) Prompt: Sam Carter and Elizabeth Weir/ “The most amazing story never told.”

  
_Dear Sam,_

 _I know you had only met him once or twice, but I still wanted to say thank you for your kind words regarding the loss of Carson. And please thank Dr. Jackson for me, for personally making sure that Carson’s things were brought back to his family. I know Carson was very close to his mother…_

Sam tries not to see the terrible irony in finding this piece of paper here, but it’s somehow hard not to. The new desk that she’s settling into is easier than settling into the new position, and not just because of the doubts that have always existed in her mind about her ability to command. It’s because the people here have now lost the second important member of this expedition in as many months.

Friends.

It’s going to take a long time to heal and even then, in some ways, Sam knows she’ll never be completely accepted because she wasn’t here before either event occurred. She came after.

Sam wonders if Elizabeth ever told anyone about the letters, but she’s pretty sure the answer is no. It started simply enough, with Elizabeth writing to Sam after that first year on Atlantis when they finally established contact with Earth once again. Elizabeth wrote that she wanted to find out if Jack O’Neill had settled in and if he was enjoying being “the man” in that very first letter.

 _…Once again, I was struck with how difficult it is to balance feelings for people with my duties and responsibilities. It started out like any other mission, I suppose, with insufferable shouts of “shut up” inside a cramped jumper. But it has led me to question myself, my decisions. Specifically in this case, with how much faith I can put in Teyla knowing that her connection to the Wraith has, and may continue to be, a potential liability. Do I do enough to separate my decisions as a leader from the feelings of a friend? How and when must I fight the reflex to support, trust, and believe in someone I care about for the sake of others, for Atlantis…_

Though curious, Sam never asked why Elizabeth hadn’t written to O’Neill himself. Or perhaps she had? Maybe Daniel and Teal’c had gotten letters as well.

After that first exchange—and Sam feels sure that at the time both of them believed once was all it would ever be—something happened. They wrote to each other one more time, and then another. It was one of those things that became routine when no one was paying attention. Sam would write to Elizabeth about things in the newspapers at home, how O’Neill had been promoted again, and that Landry was doing a great job at the SGC. She talked about the struggles with the Ori and how she was feeling eerily similar to her first year at the SGC fighting the Goa’uld.

Elizabeth, at times, brought up things in her letters to Sam that she didn’t write in the reports that went back home. She spoke of the future of the Atlantis program, and where she’d like it to be in 5 years or 10 or 20. She’d written about the challenges of commanding an essentially military operation as a civilian. She unburdened the feelings that each mission brought up, feelings that as commander she could not share with anyone on Atlantis. They were looking to her for strength and leadership, not fears and guilt.

 _…At the time, it wasn’t what I wanted to do but I felt we had to try. And now that this latest incident has only confirmed that Michael is building an army and is willing to wipe out entire civilizations in order to accomplish his goals? I don’t need to tell you how difficult it’s been to force everyone to focus on the task ahead of us, and not on guilt over past actions. Actions that I must remind them, I take full responsibility for…._

They would write back and forth about missions, and close calls, and dealing with not knowing if tomorrow will come for you but not for others around you. And once, not that long ago, Elizabeth wrote that they both have the kinds of lives that are the greatest of stories. It’s unfortunate that they are also the stories few people will ever have the clearance to hear.

Especially now, when Elizabeth’s voice has been silenced far too soon and her beloved team is still mourning the loss.  
 _  
… I could just tell, Sam, perhaps because I have been there also. Even though your words never said, I know this latest incident that SG-1 has been through has shaken you. I have confidence in you, and I know that you, of all people, can help your team to pick up the pieces. You will help them recover and move on, and you’ll do it in a way that will ensure that they are stronger and more capable than ever before. It will be difficult for a while longer, I’m sure, but it will get better. And those around you will be better people, if only for having known you. I know I am glad to know you, and to count you as my friend…_

The words felt all too familiar to Sam, even though she was reading them for the first time. Not just because of what Sam had been going through then, but that Elizabeth never imagined the words would one day apply to her own team on Atlantis. To its new commander.

Sam takes a breath, then re-reads the note that Elizabeth left unfinished, unsigned, and waiting in her desk drawer. Sam puts it back. Every time she needs a pencil or a paperclip she’ll see it, and she’ll once again be reminded of strength, honor, and confidence, of a woman who lived an indescribable life.

Of the greatest stories never told.


End file.
